Swamp Witch (episode)
Swamp Witch is the second part of the sixth episode of the first season of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The guys are out boating in a swamp, when they encounter a gruesome twosome, a hungry swamp witch and her ghostly goblin, who are looking for people they can turn into frogs to cook in frog-leg stew. Synopsis A witch is cooking dinner in her home, and wants people to turn into frogs for her stew. She lures Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy who had been riding a boat in the nearby swamp. First Scrappy follows the goblin she sent to lure people, then Shaggy and Scooby arrive to his rescue. Scooby grabs Scrappy and runs to the front door. The witch succeeds in turning Shaggy into a frog. He panics and hops away before the witch can grab him and cook him in her stew. Scooby and Scrappy are running away when they hear Shaggy yell to "wait up guys!". He hops to them and begs to help him. Fearing the witch will catch Shaggy and cook him, they are forced to come up with a plan. Scooby and Scrappy return to the witch's house disguised as "wand inspectors" from the "Better Gnomes and Goblins Association"; and change back Shaggy. Scooby's disguise falls off and they escape on the witch's broom, and the witch shoots another spell at Shaggy, proclaiming he's going to be the frog. This is reflected off the mirror Shaggy is looking in and changes the witch into a frog instead. Globby laughs and she changes him into a frog. Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy continue off on the broom. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Scrappy-Doo * Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Swamp witch * Globby Other characters: * None Locations * Swamp ** Swamp witch's home Objects * Swamp witch's magic wand * Net * Swamp witch's broom Vehicles * Boat *Swamp witch's broom Cast Notes/trivia * The Mystery Machine is not in this episode. Cultural references * "Better Gnomes and Goblins" plays off the magazine title: Better Homes and Gardens. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Scooby and Scrappy's dogtags should have their initials stylised in teal, but are prone to have the following mistakes (including being completely covered in teal or just empty): ** From the time Shaggy asks the guys what way they should go (while lost in the swamp) up until when Globby steals Shaggy's coin which was going to use as a decider, Scooby's dogtag is empty. This is most noticeable as the next scene is a close-up of him and his dogtag has his initials added. * Apparently the intention was for the swamp witch to have no pupils (or black dots to be specific), but a few times she has them including when she captures Scrappy and her left eye has a pupil when she reacts to Shaggy and Scooby running away after having saved Scrappy. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It's unknown if Globby is a ghost from having died or a supernatural entity (much like Casper the Friendly Ghost is usually depicted as), but it does raise the question on his status of being "alive" when being turned into a flesh and blood being (even if it is as a frog). *When the witch turns Shaggy into a frog only his body becomes a frog. His hair is green and he still has his own face. He also says "ribbit" from time to time indicating he is slowly becoming a full frog. *When Shaggy discovers he is now a frog he leaps away. The witch does not chase after her dinner. Instead she says "one out of three isn't bad" and laughs. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo in Swamp Witch VHS released in 1990. * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show: Volume One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 20, 2008. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: For the Love of Snack DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 7, 2014. Quotes Shaggy- "Ribbit. Zoinks! Ribbit." External links * TBA }} Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 1 episodes